


Kickstarting the Creative Process

by LensMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Authors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jean Kirstein, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is a sort of plot though I guess, Top Marco Bott, no homo at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensMind/pseuds/LensMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean are both authors and good friends. When Marco hits a inspiration road-block, and Jean gets some rather iffy feedback on a type of scene he's not used to writing, it's only logical they help each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickstarting the Creative Process

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Reactivando el proceso creativo (Traducción de Kickstaring the Creative Process )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276148) by [HeartWithFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire)



> Prompt from tumblr: (Smut) Write a JeanMarco AU where Jean and Marco are both authors and they don’t have any ideas. So they decide to get creative… In the bedroom.
> 
> So yeah, this happened. I rather enjoyed this one, and there'll be another non-smut one coming soon. (My [tumblr is freckledbodty](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com) if anyone else has a prompt! There're rather good writing warm ups for me, mwhaha)

Marco liked having complete silence when he wrote; the slightest bit of noise was just a distraction that shattered his concentration in a moment. That was exactly why he’d bought an apartment at the very edge of the city, one with wonderfully thick walls and neighbours consisting of older generation members. Sure, it meant he was a good half hour bus ride from his agent’s office, as well as any night out he might be invited on by his friends, but it was all totally worth it if he managed to get his books written for the deadlines. 

It just so happened that today had been blisteringly hot and he’d had to open a window after his only fan had broken. It also just so happened that as Marco was just getting into the swing of writing today’s chapter (the height of the romantic plot line in this particular story), an obnoxiously loud motorbike rushed past. 

And… shatter.

And thus, it had been over five hours now and Marco simply couldn’t get his muse back. He sat at his desk with his head in his hands trying to bring himself back into the mind-set he needed, only to end up growing more and more agitated at himself for being unable to. 

It was at this point that there came a violent pounding on the front door: a common occurrence that originally used to terrify the old couples living either side of him. Now it was an inside joke amongst the people in the apartment building. Marco could almost hear Mr Johnson from next door scoffing “That big-mouthed brat’s back” to his wife.

The pounding continued, making Marco chuckle to himself before forcing himself out of his chair and through the apartment to answer the door. He had to unbolt the door first, and even though the person on the other side could probably hear it being undone, they didn’t stop hammering the door until Marco hauled the door open.

Jean stood there with his usual scowl. The backpack that hung off one shoulder wasn’t one Marco had seen before – meaning the old one had finally broke from the stress all Jean’s folders and books put it through. This one probably wouldn’t last long either – especially not when Jean lobbed it across Marco’s hallway carelessly, landing with a heavy thump over by the open living room door. Tutting, Jean pushed his way inside the apartment without so much of a ‘hello’ or ‘excuse me’. He made a beeline for the living room sofa, where he usually set up camp when he invaded Marco’s place. 

Shutting and re-bolting the door, Marco gave a smile. “Hiding from Levi again?”

“Well duh.”

“You realise he always knows you’re here, right?”

“Yeah.”

Levi was Jean’s editor, and a hell of a lot stricter than Marco’s. Then again, Jean was infamous because of his inability to hand his drafts in by the deadline. Jean and Marco shared a writing agency, and they’d even shared an editor (before Jean was put down as the ‘problem child’ and given to Levi). That was how they’d met; at one of the editorial dues that Jean had forbidden Marco to talk about after an incident involving one of the junior editors Eren, Jean, and the hotel water fountain. 

“I thought you’d just handed something in?” Marco asked as he slipped into the kitchen to make some coffee. “Surely you’re free from Levi’s wrath for a little while now?”

There was a rustling from the living room – Jean was obviously taking a glance at the papers on Marco’s coffee table. “Yeah, but I just got the notes back on it...”

“And they were bad?”

Silence. 

As he finished preparing two cups of coffee, Marco added milk to his and headed back into the living room. Jean was now totally at home; slouched over the whole sofa and reading what Marco quickly recognised as his own plot notes. 

“You don’t usually get super upset over bad feedback,” Marco said, placing the coffee down and smacking Jean’s feet off the couch so he could sit down. “You know Levi just wants you to produce the best book.”

“Yeah… I know…” Jean grumbled, putting down the notes he’d been reading. “It’s just…”

“What?”

“… It’s my first time writing that sort of scene…”

Now Marco was confused. Jean’s books were always the action-packed, psychological horror type stories. He was pretty well known for being able to write any sort of scenario into his plots.

Marco took a sip of the coffee. “What sort of scene?”

Crossing his arms, Jean pouted childishly and avoided looking at Marco directly. Marco placed his coffee down; he could tell this was going to be good. 

“… sex scene…”

“Excuse me?”

Jean’s cheeks turned a violent red. “I said, it was a sex scene. That’s what Levi gave me bad feedback on.”

Marco couldn’t even laugh; it was just too unexpected. “You’re… writing a romance into your plot?”

“You can have sex scenes with romance, Marco you dweeb!” Jean grabbed the cushion he was leaning on and hurled it at his freckled friend (who was only now starting to feel the oncoming giggles). 

“Ok! Sorry!” Marco caught the cushion just before it smacked him in the head and bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. “So… what did Levi say about it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Jean!”

Jean was focusing his attention on his coffee that he’d just picked up. Apparently something inside the dark liquid was totally enthralling. Marco waited patiently though; Jean would crack under the awkward silence sooner or later. 

Sure enough, after just a few long seconds, Jean’s face screwed up in disgust as he let it spill. “He… he said it had been written by an unromantic, uneducated virgin…”

Sucking in his cheeks, Marco desperately tried to remind himself that Jean wasn’t going to appreciate a laughing fit. Not that he could regain his composure immediately – he had to take a moment to stare at his hands and pretend he was taking in Levi’s feedback. Which he was! Levi was always a tough editor to please, and he could be more than a little cruel sometimes… but… 

The little giggles escaped. “I suppose he knows… what he’s talking about…” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Jean stretched out to kick his friend’s hip. A brilliant redness crossing his cheeks. “I-it’s not like I haven’t had sex before!”

“Oh?” Marco covered his mouth as the sniggers became more uncontrollable. 

“Of course not! What the hell d’you take me for?”

“An unromantic, uneducated virgin, apparently.”

Jean didn’t even snap back. He just gave Marco a long unimpressed stare. Removing his hand, Marco gave a smile that contained enough sympathy for Jean to know he really was feeling sorry for him and not just laughing at his misfortune. 

“Yeah, well, if it was so bad why didn’t Levi just tell me how to write it?” Jean slumped back against the sofa, running a pale hand through his hair. “It’s not like the scene was meant to be romantic…”

Marco smiled softer. There was nothing as rare or as sweet as seeing Jean in his writer zone. You’d think the loudmouth didn’t have one; most of his writing was done spur of the moment (natural talent and all that), but there were times when he’d sit back and end up seriously thinking through his work. More often than not, he did it here on Marco’s sofa. Marco liked to think of it as a small privilege of his to see it. 

“He probably means romantic in the passionate sense, not as in a pair of lovers.”

“Yeah…” Jean nodded. “Suppose…”

“I don’t know the exact context of your story, but why don’t you try and write it as a fleeting moment. The one chance they get to be together, that sort of thing?” Marco pondered as he stood and pulled at his t-shirt. Really, it was sweltering in here. He was regretting getting a hot drink and was about to head back to the kitchen to get some iced water or something when something caught his trousers.

Frowning and looking behind him, he spotted a mischievously grinning Mr Kirschtein with one finger hooked through a belt loop. Ah, how he feared that glint of an idea he spotted in those eyes…

“Hey Marco,” Jean crooned. “You’re pretty much specialise in romance and sex scenes and stuff, right? I mean, you pretty much just write porn for chicks to read, yeah?”

“You only think its porn because you skip everything but the sex scenes.”

“The point still stands,” Jean gave the belt loop a tug, almost making Marco topple back onto the sofa. “So… you should help me out!”

“I’m not writing your sex scene for you, if that’s what I’m asking.”

“I’m not asking that! I’m asking…” Pushing himself to his feet, Jean stood directly behind Marco and dragged his fingers down his back. Marco shivered. “For you to help me educate myself.”

“W-wh-”

“Come on! It’s not like you’re getting any right now anyway, right? It’s bad if you don’t let it out now and then, freckles!” Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and pressed them together – Marco became only too aware of how sweaty his shirt must be and tried to wriggle free.

“That isn’t really wooing me, you know Jean.”

“Do I need to woo you?” 

Marco jumped as he felt hot breath right on his ear. Jean snorted in amusement when he noticed it, and swiftly began fiddling with Marco’s belt. 

“Jean!” 

“You said yourself that stuff like this kick-starts your muse! Like them time some creep sent you flowers and you sped-wrote five chapters! It’s just the same thing.” Though his voice was whining, Jean did in fact stop his hands. 

Sighing in defeat (Jean had once took Marco on a ‘romantic picnic’ to help him with writer’s block once, after all), Marco patted the hands by his belt and started towards the bedroom. Jean clung to him, smirking proudly as Marco dragged him along. The fact that the supreme idiot was chanting ‘Getting the bodty, touching the bodty, hitting that bodty’ only made the situation more painfully tragic. 

It also sort of really irritated Marco. 

As they reached the bedroom, Marco tore Jean’s hands from his waist and shoved the twollop to the bed, before kicking the door closed with his heel. Jean, who’d more than happily fallen to the mattress turned and raised an eyebrow, smirking in anticipation. 

“Freckles is getting rough, huh?” he mocked as Marco pulled his shirt over his head.

“Can you just get naked, already?” he said as he started stripping his trousers off. 

Jean laughed, but obliged – eventually even tossing his boxers aside. “Didn’t think you were the type to get right to it, Bodt.”

“Well,” Marco ruffled his hair up a little before crawling up onto the bed opposite Jean. “You wanted a passionate, quick one-night stand, didn’t you?”

“Ah damn, I forgot,” Dropping his head onto the pillow, Jean wrapped his legs around Marco and tugged him closer. “And here I was hoping I could serenade you and count all your freckles or some romantic shit.”

“Hey, at least try to be serious,” Marco grumbled, leaning over his friend with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, serious right. Let’s get to the good stuff then.”

A hand caught the back of Marco’s neck and he was pulled down. The lips against his were slightly chapped, and nowhere near as cocky as Jean had implied. A slow and light kiss was hardly suited for the situation, especially when Jean hadn’t even stated using his tongue yet. Really, if this was Jean’s idea of a hot, sweaty one-night stand, no wonder Levi wasn’t impressed. Marco rolled his eyes; leave it to the professionals, huh?

Taking Jean’s chin in his hand, Marco forcibly dragged his mouth open, immediately tracing a tongue across that chapped lower lip to warn Jean this kiss was about to get very deep, very quickly. As their mouths crushed together again, a soft moan escaped Jean’s throat as he tried to keep up with the tricks of Marco’s tongue. Marco smiled into the kiss, feeling the hands on his shoulder tightening as Jean’s heart rate quickened. When he pulled back, he blinked down at the drunken-look on Jean’s face. 

“Fucking romance writers…” 

Marco giggled and brushed his hands across Jean’s bare chest. “Better step up your game, Kirschtein.”

“Mhmm, whatever, I thought we were gonna fuck?”

“Maybe you should leave dialogue out of the scene if you’re not going to make it a little more appealing.” 

Marco’s hand reached across the bed to the pillow on the other side. He had to stretch a little to get what was underneath it (which was rather difficult when an impatient twat was rubbing him though his boxers). He made sure to shoot Jean a frown when he returned, condom and lube in hand. 

“What the fuck they under your pillow for?” Jean asked as he nabbed the lube to check the make. 

“Because I like them easily accessible.” Marco took the time to wriggle out of his underwear before snatching the lube back and squeezing some onto his hand. 

“Marco’s a horndog, huh?” 

Jean hissed as Marco’s cold hand took a hold of his dick. The feeling of the cool lubricant was a strange answer to the sticky heat of their skin, but it only made everything twice as sensitive. 

Marco lowered his face down towards Jean’s again, his mind clearly focused on moving his hand just enough to get Jean fully hard. “Definitely don’t use the word ‘horndog’… ever.”

When Jean was panting hard enough, Marco squeezed more lube on his hand, and trailed his fingers down the back. As his slick fingers went to tease Jean’s entrance, Jean opened his eyes and his face contorted. 

“Wait… what’s going on?”

Marco grinned innocently. “I thought we were getting to the good stuff?”

“Yeah but… you’re… I’m the bottom?”

“You’ve just noticed?”

“Why am I the bottom?”

Rolling his eyes, Marco pushed Jean’s legs up so he could access him easier – propping one of Jean’s ankles over his own freckled shoulder. He also got a much nicer view too like this, but he most certainly wasn’t thinking about that… nope. 

“Well, you know what it’s like to be the one on top, you need experience with the bottom too.” Yeah, something like that.

“But I’m writing a guy’s point of view… and he’s sleeping with a girl?”

Marco was starting to see why Jean wasn’t very good at the whole passionate thing. Too many questions and breaks. He decided to just get things going – after all, he was also uncomfortably desperate to get moving too. Without thinking too much about it, he pushed the first finger into Jean – who gave a rather funny squeak of surprise that he quickly tried to hide by covering his mouth. 

“Point still stands, Jean.”

He knew all too well what it was like to be entered without proper preparation, so Marco took his time to keep Jean comfortable. He took it slow, applying the lube generously every time he was about to add another finger. Hurried, animalistic sex was all fine and dandy, but not when a newbie bottom was involved. Marco kept himself entertained; the sight of Jean writhing with his eyes clenched shut beneath him made his own dick twitch impatiently. He muttered reassurance and praise whenever Jean looked like he was in pain or worried, stroking his dick or kissing the leg by his shoulder as rewards. Finally, a very flushed Jean opened his eyes and rocked his hips against Marco’s fingers. 

“Ok… come on… its fine now.”

If the breathy low voice wasn’t enough, Jean grabbed the condom from the bed and ripped it open with his teeth. Marco gulped. Those eyes bore into him – looks like things were about to get animalistic after all. 

Marco couldn’t get ready fast enough. His body trembled in excitement as Jean stared at him darkly, waiting. Unsure, he pressed his fingers into Jean once more just to check everything was as loose as it could be, only to earn an irritated growl from the man beneath him. 

“Will you cut being so careful already and fuck me.”

Marco’s temperature spiked. He grabbed Jean’s hips and pulled them up a little as he began to push in. It was unbelievably hot. Tight. And as expected, Jean gave something like a whimper. Marco’s heart raced and he leaned as close as he could, muttering comfort once again. Jean’s hands covered Marco’s, his nails leaving marks as he groaned through the feeling. 

“Tell me when you’re ok, Jean,” Marco whispered as he was fully inside. He clenched his teeth at the heat flooding him, desperately trying to keep his hips from bucking of their own accord. 

“Shit Marco,” Without warning, Jean slipped his ankle off Marco’s shoulder, instead shuffling and wrapping both legs around Marco’s back. “It’s fine already! Aren’t you meant to give me the time of my life now?”

He said that, but his voice was strained. Marco smiled at the sight and pushed a light kiss onto Jean’s lips.

“If you say so.”

So he moved. With the first slow thrust a shook of pleasure ran up Marco’s spine, and after there was no way his body could have waited any longer. His will power alone kept the first few movements slow and careful – watching Jean’s face carefully for any sign that this was too much. But once that first sweet moan tumbled off Jean’s tongue, Marco lost any chance of keeping his will power. 

He slammed into him. The thrusts deep and forceful, only made more perfect by the way Jean’s body bent and twisted each time. As Marco changed his angle slightly, Jean let out a rather frightening moan, clapping his hand over his mouth as soon as he realised that noise had come from him. The two froze momentarily, staring at one another. 

“Wh-what the…?” Jean’s trembling voice asked. 

Marco held back a laugh, leaving a wide proud smile on his face. Tightening his hold on Jean, he thrust in again at the same angle. 

Jean gasped again, his arms wrapping around Marco’s neck and pulling him closer. His lips brushed Marco’s ear. “T-that… again.”

Marco obliged. 

And obliged again. 

And continued to oblige. He hit Jean’s sweet spot over and over, moving a hand to stroke his abandoned and shaking dick. 

“Fucking hell, Marco!” Jean groaned, his own hips pumping to the rhythm. Marco didn’t reply. His face was contort in pleasure and concentration. Scraping his teeth against Jean’s neck, he sucked and kissed in an attempt to quell his overflowing desire even just a little. Jean’s skin was salty with sweat, and drowned Marco in the scent of sex and… well, Jean. 

“Marc-!” 

Jean cried out, arching his back as he came. He clung to Marco, gasping as he continued to thrust. Sinking his teeth into the freckled shoulder to try and keep his voice down. His body was only just beginning to stop convulsing when Marco felt his orgasm hit him. He let out a strangled cry as he pushed himself as deep into Jean as he could. He pressed his face into Jean’s shoulder as he rode it out, neither of them noticing how their skin sticking together uncomfortably. 

As the two of them left the fuzziness, they slowly began peeling away from one another. Their eyes wide as if they were both trying to work out exactly what had just happened. As their gazes met, Jean cracked a wide smile that Marco soon mirrored. 

“It wasn’t exactly what you wanted… but has it helped?”

Jean scoffed. “Oh, yeah, it definitely helped."

As Marco was about to get up off his best friend, Jean’s hold on him tightened.

“Hey, you know what’s totally in every frantic one-night stand?” he murmured against Marco’s ear. “Post-sex cuddling. Yeah, it’s like a requirement.”

“Ah, how could I forget?”

 

By the time the very important post-sex cuddle session had finished and Marco had dragged Jean out of bed and into the shower, Marco found himself with a new dose of inspiration for his work. Jean was more than happy to head off so they could both get on with work. It was two days later, after becoming completely absorbed in his writing, that Marco turned his mobile on to find unread texts. 

_From Levi  
Whilst I am appreciative of you helping Kirschtein make his writing suck less, I would be grateful if next time you let me know you were influencing his idiot mind to turn his main character homosexual at the last minute. It was quite a shock to the whole editorial team when he faxed in the new draft of the sex scene. _

_From Levi  
And I didn’t see you as the topping type._

_From Jean Kirschtein  
hey, looks like I've hit another writer's block. i'm coming over in five. help me kickstart the creative process again, yeah? _


End file.
